HungerStuck Dirk Strider
by outlandishAnatomy
Summary: This was an audition for something on Facebook. Nothing big. This is where Dirk is a Stylist.


OA: So, I entered a contest on Facebook for HungerStuck, and this was my Audition, Both the first and second halves of them. I already got the part for Dirk and was really happy, but I really wanted to share this with you guys~

* * *

A pale hand ran through blond hair, a young designer sighed as he stood over what seemed to be the sketches for the male and female tributes from District Nine. Dirk dropped his pencil onto the desk, letting out a frustrated grumble.

"It's missing something...but what...?"

The males tributes outfit was a dark blue tuxedo, the collar covered in blue glitter, giving it some sort of pizzazz to the overall, dull looking outfit. The tie had blue and white stripes, practically bringing the whole outfit together, while the pants were long black trousers. If you asked him, it almost looked like a Jockeys' outfit. Almost.

The female tributes outfit was a different story. It was a long, flowing dress all in blue, like the males, except in the bottom half of the dress would be hundreds of small diamonds embedded into it, almost giving it a "Starry Night feel. Its collar was wide open, while the sleeves were long, also covered in small diamonds to give it some sparkle.

"It's best to just leave it as it is for now...Something will come to me. Hopefully." He said, sitting down. He grabbed the closet piece of blue fabric and began to silently work on the outfits, still contemplating about the males dull, lifeless outfit.

* * *

/OA: Second half of my Audition~/

After long hours of diligently working on the female tributes dress, Dirk had decided to take a small break. He picked up a cup of coffee, taking a sip of it, allowing the hot liquid to slide down his throat.

He turned his gaze to the window, giving him a larger view of the Capital. He quietly sat in his chair, allowing his thoughts to roam about freely.

His first thought being his brother, Dave.

How he had missed speaking with his brother, being able to hang out without a care in the world. But something had changed, and not for the better. It all started after Dave had watched the beginning ceremony for the 74th Hunger Games.

Dave wanted to pursue a life in Design, and what better way to show off you're talent than in "The Hunger Games." Dirk tried his best to convince the younger not to do it, but his mind was bent on making his dream come true. Eventually, Dirk began to pursue a job in design, but it wasn't because he wanted to. No, never.

All of it was for his brother.

He wanted to be with the only living family member he ever had, but as time went on, Dave only seemed to want less and less to do with him. It broke the older Strider inside, killed him even, but that never stopped him from loving his brother.

He had also noticed that Dave was almost competing with him when it came to designing, always making some big flashy outfits for his tributes than what Dirk had in mind-Hence why he was so set on fixing what was wrong with his male tribute design-.

Did Dave really crave that much attention?

Was he that desperate that he would toss his only brother out the door to get the attention he, oh, so desperately wanted?

Suddenly, his mind trailed off onto a different matter.

Why in the world would they have such a vile game?

How could people actually enjoy the merciless slaughtering that went on in the game?

He looked down at the cup in his hand, his eyebrows knitting close together in frustration. Humans these days were heartless. To actually have the balls to laugh at a child whom was fighting for survival for some sick twisted humans pleasure was just...wrong! There was no better word-that he could think of at the moment- that would have expressed his feelings on such a matter. But sadly, he had to put up with it. And to think, maybe your tributes will be one of the first to die. It was sad, knowing their fate was sealed before they even had the chance to live.

Who was he kidding? They never had a life to begin with. It was taken from them at birth, and kept hidden in a safe.

A safe with no key to get in.

A sudden beeping noise brought Dirk out of his trance. He looked up, seeing it was only a clock telling him it was 11:00 at night. He downed the last of his drink, before turning around and continuing his work.

* * *

OA: So tell me what you guys think~ Tell me if I should write more!


End file.
